


Mistletoe and Holly

by joonyoungs



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Ice Skating, M/M, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonyoungs/pseuds/joonyoungs
Summary: Across a single city, four nights of holiday magic.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon, Lee Sangyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Mistletoe and Holly

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!   
>  This is a little gift for all my friends, hopefully spreading a little magic this holiday season. I thought established boyfriends was the perfect way to ring in some holiday cheer. Happiest of holidays to jarki, anon, sudi, and erin. You made this year very special, and I can't thank you enough. Please enjoy these little scenes filled with Classic Christmas song references, and lots of cute interactions
> 
> for your listening purposes, [here's](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/37i9dQZF1DX6R7QUWePReA) a holiday playlist I listened to while writing. Enjoy!

_ December 17, 6:23pm _ _  
_ _  
_ Eric finds himself humming as he adjusts the garland on the tiny mantle around the fireplace. He makes a face when it sags, and he tears off a piece of double-sided tape to press it onto the surface. He stands back in satisfaction when it holds, hands on his hips as the lights glow a soft, invitingly warm hue against the wood.  _ It’s Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas  _ is crooning from Sangyeon’s laptop, and Eric debates adding another log to the fire when he hears the front door click open.  


“It’s starting to really come down outside,” Sangyeon says, shaking his hair and letting the snowflakes flit to the floor, melting in the heated apartment. He’s still dressed in his wool coat, the nice one he wears to work that’s perfectly tailored to his frame. Eric has to blink once, twice, to keep himself from staring too much.   
  
“Sorry,” Eric replies, apologetic smile on his face. “Thanks for getting the wrapping paper.”   
  
Sangyeon smiles as he hangs up his coat, brushing off the snow a bit before walking more into the room. He rests the tubes of wrapping paper against the wall by their Christmas tree, shades of red and green and metallic gold shining in the light. “Not a big deal,” he assures Eric, “I should have taken them out of the car the other day, anyway.”

Eric nods at this, thumbing over the wrapping paper and making a mental note to use the nicest of the bunch for Sangyeon’s gift after he goes to sleep that night. Eric walks into their kitchen, pours Sangyeon a glass of Scotch for all his effort. He hands it to Sangyeon with a wicked grin, fingers gripping the frosted glass lightly. 

  
“To warm you up,” he tells Sangyeon, swirling the glass a little and making Sangyeon laugh.  


Sangyeon hums, taking it from Eric’s hand and bringing it to his lips. “Thank you,” he says afterwards, a smile on his face as he leans in to kiss Eric soft and slow. It’s a moment frozen in time, one that seeps warmth into Eric’s bones as he grips Sangyeon’s dress shirt and pulls him closer.   
  
They part with a laugh, Sangyeon resting the drink by the sink and pushing the hair out of his eyes. Sangyeon’s other hand holds a stack of letters, setting them on the counter and flipping through them with a smile. Eric rests his chin on his shoulder, looking at the bright red envelopes and snowflake stamps staring back at them.    
  
“Got a card from Kevin and Jacob,” Sangyeon explains, fingers brushing over the lettering that’s no doubt the work of Kevin’s expert hand. Eric’s fond smile grows into something wider when he sees the card below it.   
  
“One from my mom, too,” he says excitedly, reaching out to slide it away from the pile. Sangyeon smiles at him fondly, caught up in the joy of the moment. They stay like that for a bit, opening cards and lining them up on the kitchen counter. Eagerness begins to gnaw at Eric, though, and he pulls Sangyeon by the arm into their living room.   
  
“I decorated,” Eric explains proudly. “I want you to see.”   
  
Sangyeon’s eyes seem to sparkle at this, leaning in to kiss Eric’s nose once and narrowly avoiding tripping over the rug in front of their couch. Eric laughs, loud as he tilts his head back in joy. He wraps his arms around Sangyeon’s waist and rests his head on his chest, looking around their modest living room with pride.    
  
“What do you think?” Eric asks, turning his gaze upwards towards Sangyeon’s face.    
  
“Wow,” Sangyeon answers, rubbing Eric’s back and turning them around the living room slowly. “It’s perfect. Can’t believe you got the garland to stay.”   
  
Eric makes a noise of approval, nodding seriously. “Double-sided tape.”    
  
Sangyeon laughs at this, kissing the top of Eric’s head before gently untangling himself from Eric’s grip. He walks over, taps their bedroom door and looks over at Eric. “You even got holly?”   
  
Eric nods, folding his arms over his chest with pride. The living room glows a soft warm light, Christmas tree lights automatically flicking on their timed schedule. It’s inviting, cozy in a way that makes Eric want to crawl back in Sangyeon’s arms when he sees the way the light dances across the skin of his neck.    
  
“I’m impressed,” Sangyeon replies, thumb rubbing over a leaf as he looks at it. The playlist has looped once again, the line ‘ _ but the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be on your own front door’  _ dancing slowly out of the speakers. “I guess Perry Como was right about that one.”   
  
Eric steps gently over the fabric ribbons and ornament hangers littering their living room floor, making his way to the window by their tree. He adjusts several ornaments on their branches, smiling when he sees the reflection of Sangyeon walking up behind him in a shiny red star at eye level. Sangyeon’s hands are warm as they rest on Eric’s waist, turning his face towards the window and looking at the snow softly coating the streets below a bright white.   
  
“What do you want for Christmas, Eric?” Sangyeon asks, voice warm in his ear. Eric twists to look at Sangyeon, at the way the snowfall seems to practically reflect in his eyes.    
  
Eric thinks of many things. Of waking up together on Christmas morning, of staying in bed huddled under the duvet instead of gathering around the tree to open presents. He thinks of walks in the snow, pointing out the best holiday lights and warming each other with hot chocolate pressed into hands. He even thinks of a party with friends, their endless cheers as the two of them kiss beneath carefully hung mistletoe.    
  
Instead, Eric turns his own face towards the city below them. He takes in the snow, coating rooftops and cars and hiding the greenery of the park. His finger juts out, pointing at the decorated Christmas tree they can see in the Park Square from here.   
  
“A second tree, decorated just like that,” Eric says. Sangyeon seems taken aback, a bright trickle of laughter falling from his lips. Eric’s smile is wide, slipping into something softer. Lips parted, as Sangyeon leans down to press a kiss to Eric’s neck.   
  
“Anything you want,” Sangyeon mutters, warm against Eric’s skin. “Anything in the world, for you.” 

  
🌟

_ December 21, 7:15pm _ _  
_ _  
_ “Come on, it’s not that bad.”   
  
Jaehyun huffs, gloved hand gripping the side of the ice rink tightly. His breath comes out as a fog in front of his face, the chill of the ice working its way into his bones. He’s slowly sliding down the ice, legs no longer scrambling but accepting their fate as Jaehyun relies on arm strength to keep himself level.    
  
In front of him, Juyeon easily glides on skates the color of blanketed snow. Careful feet lift, slide over the ice like he's flying. He is the picture of grace and dashing good looks, dark hair pushed away from his face and navy coat hugging close to his body.

For a moment, when Juyeon turns to him and smiles, Jaehyun forgets all about the cold.    
  
“Come on,” Juyeon says again, holding out a hand. Jaehyun takes it carefully, allowing himself to be pulled onto the ice. His legs shake and balancing on thin blades threatens to send his body tumbling onto the ice, but Juyeon’s strong hand comes up and grips Jaehyun’s elbow, pulling him closer with careful grace.    
  
“Sorry,” Jaehyun mutters, increasingly aware of how close the two of them are when Jaehyun’s own breath mingles with Juyeon’s. The latter just smiles, eyes sparkling from the lights that line the rink.    
  
Juyeon laughs, quiet and warm under his breath. “You’re fine he says, shifting his hold so their hands are intertwined. “Skate with me?”   
  
Jaehyun nods, dumbly, willing the wave of affection towards Juyeon to settle down. He didn’t think he’d be here on this night, on something that seems like a holiday date with the co-worker he’s had a crush on for the better part of six months. Countless shared glances in between projects, late nights at the office when Juyeon would bring him a coffee without even asking, even the holiday party last week when Juyeon offered to walk him to his car, the snow outside coating the sidewalks with icy cold.   
  
With the way Juyeon checks in with Jaehyun, asking if his feet hurt or if he’s warm enough, Jaehyun almost allows himself to feel that the feelings are mutual.   
  
After a while of skating hand in hand, Jaehyun feels a surge of confidence in his abilities. People skate by every so often, some groups and some single skaters showing off the skills. The ones that make him blush and turn his face away are the couples, clearly looking at each other with warmth that could even melt away the cold chill of the night. Still, Jaehyun’s teeth have stopped chattering and his hand feels warm as it's pressed into Juyeon’s palm. He turns to tell Juyeon’s his idea and he agrees, yet he feels a longing for that warmth as he’s left by the side of the ice rink.   
  
“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Juyeon asks, voice raising as he puts distance between them. It’s only a few meters, Juyeon skating out towards a part of the rink not occupied by fellow skaters. Jaehyun looks at him with determination, nodding.    
  
“Of course,” Jaehyun answers, chest metaphorically puffed off. He wants to show he’s not completely helpless, that Juyeon’s tips for balance have paid off. He squares his shoulders, pulls his own coat closer to his body. Juyeon grins widely at the action, holding his arms out so Jaehyun can skate into his embrace.   


The sight would probably be horribly cheesy to Jaehyun at any other point, but he only feels excitement as he pushes away from the side and towards Juyeon. His skates glide easily over the ice, and for a few moments Jaehyun feels like he’s flying. Juyeon is getting closer and closer, and Jaehyun really does feel like he’s about to pull off the most impressive skating since he was a child.   
  
And then it happens, the tip of his toe points down on accident and he trips, blade catching on the surface of the ice. He doesn’t hit the ice, instead tumbling into Juyeon’s arms. Jaehyun’s hands come up to grip Juyeon’s shoulders, yelping a little at the sudden impact.   
  
Juyeon just laughs, nose burying into Jaehyun’s hair. “I’ve got you,” he assures him, arms coming around Jaehyun’s middle to hold him steady. From this close up, Jaehyun can fee how soft Juyeon’s coat is, how comforting his cologne smells. Jaehyun doesn’t laugh, doesn’t even feel embarrassed after a moment, but he can’t help but look up at Juyeon’s face.   
  
From thise close, their noses are practically brushing up against each other. Juyeon’s laughter fades off but his lips stay parted, and Jaehyun wants to ask—   
  
“Would it be okay if I kissed you?” Juyeon asks, beating him to it. Jaehyun breaks out into a smile at this.   
  
“I’ve been waiting for you to ask me that.”   
  
No pair of gloves, no scarf tucked around Jaehyun’s neck, could compare to the warmth that Juyeon’s kiss brings him. 

🌟

_ December 23, 8:03pm _ _  
_ _  
_ Chanhee loves the sound of snow crunching beneath his boots, loves tucking his hands into his pockets and feeling the hand warmers his mother sent in the mail for him. Walking in the snow during the holidays is one of his favorite pastimes, seeing the families out together and shoppers hurrying by with their bags of presents for loved ones. He loves the sound of music playing through speakers in the downtown district, can’t get enough of the lights strung across restaurant doorways and storefront windows.   
  
What he doesn’t lover, however, is the soft  _ wham _ of a snowball hitting his brand new jacket.    
  
He whirls around with careful grace, a lifetime of living in cold climates getting him used to navigating on icy sidewalks without faceplanting. Behind him, he sees a bright, but devious grin, plastered on a familiar face.   
  
_ “Changmin,” _ Chanhee hisses, loud enough for Changmin to hear from this distance. “Don’t start something you can’t finish.”   
  
Changmin’s eyes glint at this, tilting his head as he packs another snowball with gloved hands. “Oh, I can finish this alright.”    
  
Chanhee has half the mind to run towards him, shoulder-check the man into the snow bank just off the walkway. Just because they’re dating, doesn’t mean Changmin can’t eat snow.   
  
The decision is clear, a snowball square to the face is the only solution to this. Chanhee takes his hands out of his pockets, already missing the warmth of the handwarmers beckoning him back. He’s already deciding to form the biggest snowball his hands can manage, a suitable payback for such an offence. It’s then that Changmin’s face lights up, stance even wider as the words leave his mouth.   
  
“Now, Sunwoo!”   
  
Chanhee immediately feels a shock of ice as snow slides down his back, Sunwoo managing to grab  _ both _ his jacket and flannel shirt away from his body in one fell swoop. He swears, the cold temporarily making him freeze in place until the sound of Sunwoo’s familiar laughter tickles his ears from behind him. He doesn’t even know how he managed to not hear Sunwoo sneak up, but the details don’t matter much when he feels the clump of snow melt agains his skin.   
  
“You’re  _ kidding,” _ Chanhee groans, turning around and trying to grab Sunwoo’s scarf but it flicks out of his grasp before Chanhee can even blink. “Get back here!”   
  
“You wish,” Sunwoo calls out, sneakers pounding the snow as he runs. Behind them, Changmin roars with laughter and takes off. Chanhee sees only a flash of navy as Changmin runs, and he gives them a few seconds head start. Sunwoo and Changmin may be agile, but Chanhee’s legs are longer. He’ll clear the same amount of space in half the time, so he watches in annoyance as the two of them get further away.   
  
Annoyance, though, turns to fondness, as the two of them run closer to each other and hi-five. Their laughter rings out across the square, and Chanhee shakes his head as he takes off. He catches up to them easily, snowball already in his hand and packed tightly. He lobs it at Sunwoo’s head, exploding against his shock of red hair and making him shout.   
  
“That’s cold!” Sunwoo cries out, shaking his hair as the impact forces him to turn his run into a jog. Chanhee knows an opportunity when he sees one, and he gets close enough to wrap his arms around Sunwoo and fling them both into the pile of snow off to the left.   
  
Chanhee doesn’t even mind the cold, not anymore, especially when he looks down and sees the wide smile painted across Sunwoo’s face.   
  
Chanhee leans in close, cold nose bumping against Sunwoo’s, red from the cold. “Gotcha.”    
  
Changmin laughs behind them, throwing himself into the same snow bank and flicking some of the icy flecks towards them. Sunwoo grabs a handful of snow and tries to shove it in Changmin’s face, but he dodges the attack easily and pins down Sunwoo’s arm.   
  
“You’re turning on me?” Sunwoo asks, feigning shock. Chanhee laughs at their antics, propping himself up on one elbow as he watches the two of them interact.    
  
Changmin nods easily. “I know an opportunity when I see one.”   
  
He leans down then, pressing a kiss to Sunwoo’s wind-bitten cheek. Sunwoo rolls his eyes but leans into the kiss anyway, and Chanhee mimics Changmin’s kiss.    
  
“Good thing you’re cute,” Chanhee says, nuzzling his nose against Sunwoo’s cheek and smiling when Sunwoo yelps at the sudden coldness. Changmin frowns at this, part of their own little game, and waves a hand in the air dismissively.   
  
“Yeah, yeah. What about me?”   
  
Chanhee hums, looking at Changmin as he thinks. He spares a glance towards Sunwoo, who locks eyes with him. They shrug in unison, turning back to a waiting Changmin with bored expressions.   
  
“You’re alright,” Sunwoo answers, getting a  _ whap _ of snow into the center of his check in response. He falls back dramatically, clutching the center of his chest as if he’s been shot. Around them, the snow begins to fall once again. Soft, gentle against the velvety black sky.   
  
The three of them let their heads fall back into the snow bank, deciding soon to pry themselves out of the cold to walk back to their apartment. The time passes quickly, laughter filling the air and kisses exchanged in the moments in between.   
  
It’s the best night Chanhee’s had this season. 

🌟

_ December 24, 9:13pm _   
  
Jacob is humming along to the song playing outside the store,  _ Sleigh Ride  _ pumping out of the speakers as he stores away the bright red shopping bags into his trunk. He rubs his hands after slamming it shut, trying to will away the cold from his skin and debating if it’s worth getting his gloves from the car.    
  
He’s supposed to be meeting Kevin outside of their favorite takeout restaurant to grab dinner, bringing it home so they can wrap their last-minute presents and deliver cookies to their nearby friends before tucking into bed on this snowy Christmas Eve. Jacob is working on the mental checklist of all the little things he has to gather before tomorrow, wondering if they have enough bows for all the presents, when he feels a pair of arms around him.   
  
“Hey you,” Kevin’s smooth voice welcomes him, pressing a warm kiss to Jacob’s neck as he holds him.   
  
Jacob chuckles, turning around in Kevin’s hold and seeing his familiar face, cheeks rosy from the cold. “Don’t know how you managed to sneak up in the snow like that,” Jacob answers, reaching up to adjust the beanie over Kevin’s dark hair more.   
  
Kevin shrugs, pulling Jacob further away from the car. “Got off work early and wanted to surprise you,” he explains, reaching down and intertwining their hands together. “I wanted to take a walk instead of driving, is that okay?”   
  
“Sure,” Jacob nods, a little confused. “A short one is fine. but we have a lot to do.”   
  
Kevin only hums, urging Jacob forward when he sees the street is empty of cars. They cross the road, weaving through shoppers and other pedestrians and making their way through the park. Even at night it’s lit up, trees strung with warm lights and ornaments hanging over the walkways.    
  
“I’ve got something I want to show you,” Kevin says, his voice warm but something about it sounds nervous. “I hope you like it.”   
  
“The park?” Jacob asks, squeezing Kevin’s hand in response. “We walked through it when the decorations first went up.”   
  
Kevin nods, leaning in to bump his shoulder against Jacob’s. He looks thoughtful, plaid scarf wrapped around his neck several times and bunched up towards his face. He tucks his chin into it more, like he’s hiding his expression away from Jacob. He’s so boyish in this moment, Jacob can’t help but reach out and rub Kevin’s arm with his free hand.   
  
“They added something new,” is all Kevin says, voice muffled by the flannel fabric by his face.   
  
The walk doesn’t take long, and the further into the park they go the less people there are. Families and couples filter away, single people who use the park for a shortcut through the financial district are nowhere to be seen. It’s like they’ve walked into their own world, into a space where they’re surrounded by trees and shrubs carefully designed, but all the lights are off.   
  
“I don’t remember this,” Jacob says, frowning. Kevin laughs, tugs the scarf away from his face and lets go of Jacob’s hand.   
  
“It’s my surprise, here,” he replies, positioning Jacob carefully in front of the display. Kevin’s hands leave Jacob’s shoulders, and he walks over to a small switch box that’s been mostly obscured by shrubbery.   
  
“Remember how I told you I got a new design job for the holidays?” Kevin asks, crooked smile a little shy. Jacob feels his heart warming, and he nods at the memory.   
  
“Well,” Kevin says, flicking on a switch. “Surprise.”   
  
He stands there, and in a moment soft music begins to play. It’s like magic, the lights turn a bright white, then red, then green, all coordinated to the sound of Dean Martin’s  _ Silver Bells _ coming out rich from hidden speakers.    
  
Jacob’s favorite Christmas song.   
  
“You,” Jacob breathes, starstruck at the sight before them. He watches the lights, wrapped around the trees and dotted carefully in the shrubs. They’re even strung across the walkways and the center square. Ornate patterns flash across the web of lights— bells, Christmas holly, even stars. All light up in holiday magic. “You did this,” Jacob mutters.   
  
“Couldn’t miss a chance to show off for you,” Kevin says, a little proud and a little sheepish. He taps the toe of this boot against the concrete, a patch of it not completely covered by snow. “What do you think?”   
  
Jacob can’t help the blossoming of love in his chest, opening up like a rudy red poinsettia. He walks over to Kevin, eyes still on the beautiful display, only turning his gaze to Kevin when he’s tucked against his chest. “It’s absolutely beautiful,” Jacob tells him, voice soft in awe.   
  
“Yeah?” Kevin asks, arms naturally coming up to wrap around Jacob’s waist. “Worth the detour? The change in our plans?”   
  
And Jacob looks up at him, at the way the lights shine stunningly in Kevin’s eyes. He loves the content smile on Kevin’s lips, tilted just this side of teasing. Jacob nods, pulling Kevin into the softest of kisses. They stay like that for a while, kissing and looking up at the lights together, before Jacob finally answers him.   
  
“Worth every second,” Jacob assures him, arms looping up around Kevin’s neck. Kevin tilts his head at this, smiling softly and pulling Jacob closer.   
  
“Merry Christmas, Jacob,” he says, perfectly in time with the music as it loops again softly in the background.    
  
“Merry Christmas, Kevin” Jacob replies, pulling him in for another kiss as the lights dance around them.    
  
Their own winter wonderland, tucked away in the center of the city. Jacob couldn’t ask for anything better.

🌟

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and a Happy Holiday season to all that celebrate! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated ♡
> 
> [twitter (I have a new @!)](twitter.com/joonyien) / [cc](curiouscat.me/realkevmoon)


End file.
